The Legendary Residential Institution: Pokémon
by yayoid829
Summary: A boy named Zekrom wakes up in a legendary-only orphanage and befriends many people, especially the cute boy with the white hair and blue eyes. [Yaoi]


**Hello everybody, and welcome to my first** **Pokémon** **fanfiction**! **I may be a little rusty at writing since I haven't written in a long time, thanks to Spring Break and not going to ELA for a while, heh. This also may or may not be my first fanfic I've ever written on this site... anyways, in this story, everybody is a gijinka. Legendaries will go by their** **Pokémon** **names since there is only one of them in the world in my fic. Every other** **Pokémon** **will have different names, for example, ''Lillie the Luxray,'' or something like that. Rated T for murder and other dark themes. Yes, this is a Zekrom x Reshiram yaoi fanfiction. I'm warning you!**

* * *

Zekrom was cuddled up next to a tree as the rain fell harder, no longer being a drizzle. A cold breeze sharply flew by, and Zekrom though his skin become pale as a ghost instead of tan for a second. Zekrom was basically clinging onto his lifeline as loud, booming thunder could be heard in the distance, and he scowled. People would always say that being under a tree near a storm was a bad idea. The messy black-haired boy would never listen to the adults in his town, partly because they _never_ listened to him either. And he himself was an electric type! Nobody has ever heard of an electric type being scared of a lightning. Mostly because they don't want others making fun of them.

Blood red eyes scanned the wet grass as a few droplets landed on his nose. The colder he got, the blurrier his vision became. Then again, he never ate or hydrated himself a lot, since he never felt the need to. A soft 'plonk' fell on the grass, and it was the boy himself who fell but never realized it. He was so numb, he didn't know what to do at this point. Nobody would care enough to help him, right?

* * *

Zekrom woke up to the birds chirping and the sun rays beaming onto a desk that he knew wasn't his. The weirdest part was that he was on a soft, comfortable bed with his head resting on a fluffy pillow that he never knew existed. _Am I dreaming?_ he thought. _I hope I never wake up if I am..._ he shook his head at his own thoughts until he heard the doorknob being turned.

A girl about six or seven years old entered the room. She had pale skin and blue eyes, lavender hair put into twin tails, cat ears, and a lavender dress. She also had a tail the same color as her hair and dress, with bare feet. The little girl stared at him wide-eyed, then ran off into what he guessed was the corridors. Just then, a tall (he didn't know if it was male or female) person came into the room.

This person had long, spiky hair in midair, like a Blaziken; had white hair and bangs, one which had a yellow streak on it, and a black-haired bang, which covered one eye, which was red. Around the neck was a gold diamond shaped necklace with beautiful green emeralds embroidered on it. A long white robe followed this and had gold and white ribbons attached to it. Following the robe down, it was black and had strange gold plates fit onto it.

''Hello,'' the person said. ''I am Arceus, the owner of this orphanage... how are you feeling?'' Arceus asked, staring into the boy's eyes. The voice was soothing, but Zekrom still didn't know if 'it' was a boy or girl.

Zekrom could only stare back. ''I am.. feeling alright,'' he replied rather slowly. _Albeit I've felt better..._

What followed was an awkward silence, until Arceus broke it.

''I bet you're wondering where you are, eh?'' Arceus asked, smiling towards the boy's direction.

''Uhm... yes. Where exactly am I, and how did you find me?'

''I cannot tell you how I found you, for that is a secret..''

Zekrom let this sink in and thought about it for a moment. _What the hell does he mean?_

''Then where am I?'' he _demanded,_ a bit scared that he was kidnapped.

''You're in an orphanage... and I believe you have no parents, correct?'' Arceus questioned.

Zekrom nodded, his gaze towards his bed now.

''How would you like to stay here, then?'' Arceus's hand was held out.

The red-eyed boy thought about this for a moment. _It's worth a try. And I have nowhere else to stay, so why not?_

 _''_ I'd love to stay here.'' Zekrom shot his hand out to shake the others.

 _It's a deal, then._

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will (maybe) be longer. Uhm, hopefully. Anyways, what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Review please! It'll help me improve ^-^**

 **~Yay**


End file.
